lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cuchulainn Mor Lahmfada
Cuchulainn Mor Lahmfada is a third generation Titan born the child of Ugret, and Lahmfada making him a Minor God of Peace through his grandmother and for this reason is the current High Priest of Pruta and a member of Clan Lahmfada. Cuchulainn is a direct descendant of Lahmfada, the Sun King who came down to Albion with the Goddess Anu to reclaim her kingdom for her. Cuchulainn has remained celibate for his life believing this was the state that he was meant to be in, and for this reason he has never married, or ever had children. Cuchulainn would adopt the Pict son of his brother Ailpean making the man believe that he was his brother and forming House Lahmfada of which would become the ruling power of Pruta and ruled by his brother and his brothers descendants. Cuchulainn is the Ard Righe, the High King of Albion and Lord of the house of Lahmfada and this makes him one of the most powerful men in all of England. Cuchulainn is hailed as the greatest warrior of his age, standing a hand’s breath taller than six feet. His tousled flaxen hair frames his countenance like a lion's mane and his cold grey eyes are sharp and piercing. Cuchulainn would be born to the union of the Titan Lahmfada and his wife and sister Ugret of which would make Cuchulainn a prominent Titan and thus became involved in the Albion Pantheon. His father Lahmfada would be imprisoned early in the Titan Civil War by Tzeneech who could not corrupt him and felt pity while he was still somewhat a noble titan. Trying to release his father he would be tricked into fighting in the Eternity War but would understand he had been tricked and switched sides against the Trollocs and tried to save the Murlocs. Captured in the Eternity War he would spend centuries in a Trolloc prison deep in Germania, and this would eat away at his ability to have remorse for those that were not what he deemed acceptable sentients. Cuchulainn would be released as the Empire of Numeron would destroy large numbers of Trolloc in France and this led to his release. Not realizing who he was the Numenorians released him and in return for their assistence he would assist them in their expansion allowing them to expand deep in Hispania. Following the capture of Hispania by the Empire of Numeron the home sickness that Cuchulainn felt would force him to leave the Numenorians and return to Albion where he would take control of Pruta and in this control he would spend nearly two hundred years praying in the Temple of Eyrie where he would eventually come to understand that since he had left the gods had abandoned them to a large extent. Believing this was due to the failure of the Prutans he would travel north into the Highlands and spend the next several hundred years questing for lost artifacts that they had lost from the Old Ones ruins. Having realized that they needed the assistence of Lahmfada it was the lovers Apollo, and Merida that would begin a plot to release him from his prison through breaking the curse that was placed on the door which made it all but impossible to anyone able to see the door way. While he was away the Kingdom of Bretonia would conquer much of Pruta and he returned to find that while he had all the elements to release Lahmfada he no longer controlled the Eyrie and thus the prison of Lahmfada was out of his grasp. History Early History Cuchulainn would be born to the union of the Titan Lahmfada and his wife and sister Ugret of which would make Cuchulainn a prominent Titan and thus became involved in the Albion Pantheon. Prisoner Captured in the Eternity War he would spend centuries in a Trolloc prison deep in Germania, and this would eat away at his ability to have remorse for those that were not what he deemed acceptable sentients. Escape Cuchulainn would be released as the Empire of Numeron would destroy large numbers of Trolloc in France and this led to his release. Not realizing who he was the Numenorians released him and he made his way back to his brethren in England. Taking Pruta Taking control of Pruta he would spend nearly two hundred years praying in the Temple of Eyrie where he would eventually come to understand that since he had left the gods had abandoned them to a large extent. Believing this was due to the failure of the Prutans he would travel north into the Highlands and spend the next hundred years questing for lost artifacts that they had lost from the Old Ones ruins. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Grand Father|link=Zeus Ingri Cover.jpg|Ingri - Grand Mother|link=Ingri House Lahmfada.jpg|Ailpean - Brother|link=Ailpean House Lahmfada.jpg|Ugret - Mother|link=Category:Ugret Lahmfada Cover.jpg|Lahmfada - Father|link=Lahmfada Merida.jpg|Merida - Aunt|link=Merida Lahmfada Cover.jpg|Caelian - Brother|link=Caelian Relationships POV Role Category:Pict Category:People Category:Human Category:Leader Category:Titan Category:Demi-God Category:POV Character Category:Clan Lahmfada